High School Problems
by fireglow4ever
Summary: We've all played dodgeball, and we've all come across those people who like throwing the ball so hard it hurts. Well, hurting Ryou when Bakura is present is never a good idea. Tendershipping. Rated for swearing and... suggestive themes *wink* AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Thanks for reminding me :(**

**Warnings: swearing, pervertedness, blood, you know, all the kinds of things that happen around Bakura... or in high school.**

**Tendershipping :)**

* * *

Bakura walked moodily through Domino High's vacant hallways, bored out of his skull. It was so dull, it might have been more fun to just go to class, at least then he could harass the teacher! There was no one he could scare wandering the corridors and he couldn't find Marik anywhere.

The white-haired teenager cursed and slammed the back of his hand against a locker in a fit of anger, sending a loud crash reverberating down the empty hallway. Then he noticed a small head poking around a corner a few feet ahead of him. The boy watching him gave a short, alarmed squeak and disappeared around the corner. Bakura smirked and ran after his hapless victim, his black trench coat billowing out behind him.

It didn't take long to catch up to the boy. Bakura reached out and grabbed the back of his victim's shirt collar, effortlessly hoisting him in the air. "Where do you think you're going?" he hissed in his captive's ear, enjoying the boy's shaking and fearful stammers.

"P-p-please Baku-ku-kura," the boy stuttered, pulling at his shirt collar so he could breath, "I-I don't mean any trouble. I was just skipping g-gym class!"

"Skipping?" Bakura gasped mockingly, making tsk-noises, "I'm so disappointed in you!"

The boy paused a moment, obviously wanting to point out that Bakura himself wasn't in class, but he wisely decided against it. "But it's dodgeball today!" the boy whined, "Mr. Rishid put all the really strong guys on one team and all the weak ones on the other. We'd be pulverized!"

Bakura would have taunted the boy more, but he suddenly remembered something. "Ryou's in that class, isn't he?" he asked, a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"Y-yes," stammered the boy.

The white-haired teen chuckled and dropped the boy. "Run along. I have better things to do than make you wet yourself," he said, grinning wickedly.

The boy gratefully scampered away, Bakura's cruel laughter echoing behind him. Bakura stuck his hands in his jean pockets and walked leisurely toward the gym. Before he even got to the gym door, he could hear people bellowing and high-pitched screams. Bakura smirked in anticipation and hurried down the last hallway, stopping in front of the large double doors.

It was just like the boy had described. All the jocks on one team and all the string beans on the other. Mr. Rishid, the gym teacher, was leaning against one of the brick walls with a contented grin on his face. Bakura could understand why; it was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen!

Bakura's smirk widened when he saw Ryou. The boy was wearing a white T-shirt and light blue shorts that showed off his long, pale legs. His fluffy, white hair bounced lightly as he ducked to avoid a ball. Ryou straightened and looked behind him to watch the foam bullet slam against the wall and noticed Bakura leaning against the door's threshold. The boy stared at him for a long moment, his light pink lips in an O of surprise.

Then a ball nailed him in the back.

Ryou took a step forward from the force of the ball, tripped over his own feet, and went sprawling on the floor. The jock side of the gym burst into laughter, as did Bakura. Ryou was such a klutz!

"You're out Ryou!" Mr. Rishid called unnecessarily, sounding like he was smothering laughter.

The white-haired boy stood and made his way to the wall where several others on his team stood, his face bright red with embarrassment. Ryou leaned against the wall a few feet away from Bakura and glared at him. "What are you doing here 'Kura?"

Bakura gave him his best infuriating smirk. "I needed some entertainment."

Ryou opened his mouth, closed it again, and finally gave an exasperated sigh. He turned back to the rigged dodgeball game, his face burning from Bakura's mocking chuckles. There were only two boys left on the weaker side and every boy was still in play on the jock side. All the balls were laying on the wussy end of the gym, and all the muscle heads were yelling at the remaining two boys to roll some balls over. One of the wimps bit his lip and picked up a ball, holding it awkwardly in his hands. He took a deep breath and threw it at the line of jocks. It made a graceful curve and landed in the waiting hands of a jock, who quickly threw the ball at the only boy left who wasn't out. It hit him in the gut and sent him staggering back onto his ass.

"Out and out!" Mr. Rishid called, once again, unneccesarily, "Set up for the next game!"

Ryou gave Bakura one last glare and ran out to line the balls up in the middle of the gym.

"Hey Bakura!" Marik's voice greeted a few feet away.

The teenager glanced away from Ryou's short-clad ass to snarl at his friend. "Where the hell have you been? I've been bored to death waiting for you to show your ugly face!"

Marik just chuckled. "I got a little... distracted," he grinned, winking.

"Slut," Bakura muttered, turning back to the dodgeball game.

"You wish you could get laid as often as I do!" Marik smirked, elbowing his side.

"Not if it means I have all the STDs," he replied, grinning cheekily.

Marik's eyes narrowed it his statement, "Bastard, you know I'm clean!"

Bakura just laughed and returned his attention to the game, now in full swing. He couldn't hold in his loud guffaws as the runts on Ryou's team were mowed over by the foam balls. It was hilarious! "Doesn't seem like you were too bored," Marik commented between chuckles, "We should do this more often."

A ball sailed toward where the two were standing so Bakura reached out with one hand and caught it, smirking at the disappointed look on the face of the jock who had thrown it. He dropped the ball and kicked it, aiming at Ryou and feeling a great deal of satisfaction when it nailed the boy right in the ass. Bakura faintly heard a sharp squeak as Ryou placed his hands over his rear, looking behind him in shock. When he saw the cheeky grin on Bakura's face, he glared, his nose scrunching up in anger.

Just as Ryou turned back to face the other side of the gym, a ball slammed into his face, knocking him to the floor. Bakura took an unconscious step forward, looking first at the boy on the floor then at the snickering jock who'd thrown the ball, feeling a deep anger. Nobody hurt his Ryou! His eyes flickered back to the white-haired boy again and he started when he saw bright red dripping down his face. "Ryou!" Mr. Rishid called, "Get yourself cleaned up and get back out here. We still have fifteen minutes left in class." The teacher then lost interest and turned back to the game.

Ryou got to his feet, a hand clamped tightly over his nose, and walked over to the double doors. He quickly stepped past Marik and Bakura, making a bee-line for the boy's locker room. Bakura stared after him as the door swung shut before turning to Marik. "Hey, I gotta go check on him," he said, feeling guilt tug his insides. Bakura shouldn't have distracted him...

"Go ahead," his friend replied, shrugging, "I'm gonna sneak outside for a smoke. I'll meet you back here when I'm done."

Bakura nodded and walked over to the locker room door, pushing it open and walking inside. He passed the rows of lockers, searching for Ryou. Bakura finally found him in the bathroom section, standing in front of the sink holding a wet paper towel to his face. In the mirror, Bakura could see little blood drops on his white T-shirt and the pinkish color of the paper towel the boy held to his nose. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in pain. The boy tossed the paper towel blindly into the nearby garbage can and placed his hands on the sink, sighing softly. It looked like his nosebleed had stopped.

Bakura walked up behind him and slipped his arms around Ryou's slim waist, making the boy start and glance up in the mirror. "Oh, 'Kura," he said, relaxing, "It's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Bakura teased, pressing his lips against the sensitive skin on Ryou's smooth neck.

The boy hummed softly, smiling in content. Ryou placed his hands on the arms wrapped around his middle, enjoying the warmth pressed against his back. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to check on you," Bakura said, pulling back a little, "I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't mean-"

"It's not your fault," Ryou interrupted, a small, angry pout on his face, "It was that jerk Keshima that hit me."

"Hmm..." Bakura ran his fingers up and down Ryou's sides, making his sweet face smooth out again. He smiled at the serene expression on the boy's face and slowly, a plan to get revenge on Keshima began to form. "Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Ever hear of role-playing?"

Ryou's eyes snapped open and he jerked away, staring a Bakura in shock. "Wh-What!"

Bakura chuckled at the boy's response. "That's not what I meant. You have such a dirty mind, Ryou!"

The boy blushed and stammered, then just stared with his mouth open as Bakura began to shrug out of his trench coat. "'Kura, what are you doing?"

He pulled off his shirt and winked at Ryou. "Don't you want to get those jocks back?"

"Yes," Ryou answered, "But how..."

"You can't throw a ball, but I can," he grinned, waiting for Ryou to catch on.

The boy's eyes widened as he understood, "Oh! You're going to dress like me and take my place!"

"There you go!" Bakura smirked, pulling off his pants and causing Ryou to blush even deeper. He straightened and raised and eyebrow at Ryou, who was still fully clothed, "What are you waiting for?"

"I-I... umm..." he stammered, biting his lip and averting his eyes from Bakura's mostly naked body.

The older teenager rolled his eyes, "There's no need to be so shy, Ryou. It's just me."

"I-I know, but..." Ryou murmured, trailing off.

"Do I have to undress you myself?" Bakura asked, stepping closer and lifting the side of Ryou's T-shirt.

The boy squeeked and jumped back, stammering nervously before he finally formed an answer, "No, I can do it!"

"Then please do, I'm getting cold."

Ryou bit his lip and slowly pulled off his shirt, blushing the whole time. Bakura kept the triumphant smirk off his face so as not to frighten Ryou. You had to be careful around such a skittish boy. Ryou handed Bakura his shirt and accepted the blue and white striped shirt the elder gave him, slipping it on while Bakura put on the white, slightly blood stained T-shirt. The white shirt didn't hang as loosely on Bakura's frame as it did on Ryou's, due to the older boy's more muscular body. Ryou slid the light blue shorts off his slender hips and handed them to Bakura, accepting the pants he received in return.

The result wasn't the best. Bakura looked strange in the light clothing and the shorts were a bit too short on him. Ryou was dwarfed by the black trench coat, the sleeves of which extended past his wrists and had to be rolled up.

Ryou looked in the mirror and tapped his chin. "Something's missing," he muttered, before his eyes widened in realization, "Of course! Our hair!" Ryou turned on the sink faucet and wet his hands, stretching up on tip toe to smooth down Bakura's wild hair. He then bent over and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up as much as possible. When he straightened, his hair stuck up in random places, much like Bakura's normal hair style.

"This should be enough to fool people at a distance," Bakura said, looking at his reflection and feeling the color creep into his cheeks. He looked ridiculous!

Ryou nodded, playing with his hair nervously. "Thanks Bakura, for doing this."

"Sure," Bakura muttered, walking towards the locker room door, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go kick Keshima's ass."

The younger boy stood staring after him, before following the other out the door. By the time Ryou got to the double doors, Bakura was already decimating the jocks, throwing the foam balls with uncanny precision and speed. Bakura ducked and dodged with a sinuous grace that made all the jocks' jerky, rushed movements look amateur in comparison.

Ryou then noticed that Mr. Rishid was looking at him skeptically, his eyes narrowed as he glanced from Bakura beating the crap out of the jocks and back to him. The boy bit his lip nervously, then folded his arms and leaned against the door's threshold, trying to look as natural as possible.

"Hey Ryou," Marik greeted as he walked up, smelling of cigarettes.

Ryou blinked and looked over at Bakura's partner in crime. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

Marik just smirked and shook his head. "Frankly Ryou, you look ridiculous," he said, chuckling as he watched the dodgeball game, "Then again, so does Bakura. Jeez, you must have promised him a lot of sex to get him to do this!"

"What!" Ryou exclaimed, staring at Marik as a blush covered his cheeks, "N-no! Nothing like that! He just wanted to get Keshima back!"

Marik blinked and looked over at him, "No sex?"

"No!"

"Huh, weird," he muttered, returning his attention to the gym. Ryou bit his lip and turned back to the game as well, grateful to concentrate on something other than Marik's statement.

Only Bakura and Keshima were left on their respective sides. Bakura held a ball in his hand, walking casually around his side as he waited to see what Keshima did next. The jock was standing stiffly, holding a ball in each hand, staring at who he thought was Ryou with angry, frightened eyes. It was easy to read the expression on his face. _What the hell?_

Bakura paused and picked up another ball, smirking up at Keshima, trying to aggravate him into throwing the only two balls left on his side of the gym. It worked. Bakura gracefully ducked to avoid the foam missiles, straightening and preparing to nail Keshima in the face, just as he'd done to Ryou. The first ball Bakura threw arced high, the easiest catch in the world. Keshima followed the graceful arc, and was taken completely off guard when Bakura's second ball slammed into his face. The jock staggered back a few steps, clutching his face and howling in pain. "Wuss," Bakura muttered.

There was a long moment of silence (except for Keshima's whining) before the wimps realized they had actually won a game. They all started cheering, jumping up and down and bouncing away from the wall to encircle Bakura, all laughing and yelling. They seemed too hyped up about their victory over the jocks to notice anything off with "Ryou's" appearance.

"Alright, alright, stop whining Keshima and go clean yourself up," Mr. Rishid ordered, then he raised his voice so everyone could hear, "Class is over, everyone go change. Oh, and Ryou, I need to talk to you."

Bakura made his way through the bouncing boys and walked over to the gym teacher. He wondered what punishment he would receive for this fiasco. Hopefully, Ryou wouldn't be the one paying for it.

Once all the boys had left, Mr. Rishid gave him a big grin. "That was awesome, Bakura!" he exclaimed.

The teenager blinked in surprise and stared, "You're not upset that I switched places with Ryou?"

"Hell no!" Mr. Rishid retorted, laughing, "Did you see the look on Keshima's face? It was priceless!"

Bakura couldn't help chuckling at the memory, "You know, I think he actually started crying!"

"Poor bastard," the gym teacher cackled. He finally calmed down a bit and sighed, "You'd better change, kid. Feel free to take Ryou's place any time!"

Bakura nodded and walked out of the gym, a spring in his step. What a great way to spend the hour!

Ryou was waiting outside the door for him, looking nervous. "What did Mr. Rishid have to say?"

"He thanked me for making his day," Bakura grinned.

The boy was surprised, but laughed, "You were amazing 'Kura! I mean, you just wiped the floor with them!"

Bakura chuckled at Ryou's bright, excited face. "I'll get your stuff and meet you in the men's bathroom."

"Why not change in the locker room?" Ryou asked.

The elder smirked, "We wouldn't want to ruin that badass reputation you just earned, would we?"

* * *

Bakura got Ryou's clothes, managed to get away from the swarm of boys cheering for him, and got to the men's bathroom in time to change with Ryou before the bell rang. Now that they were back in their own clothes, they both felt much more comfortable, Bakura especially. He did **not **look right in shorts. Ryou had on his white sweater and jeans, his hair carefully combed down again. The two boys walked through the halls toward Ryou's locker, Bakura still grinning in satisfaction. "Hey, what happened to Marik?" Bakura asked Ryou.

"Oh, he... umm... he said he had to go meet someone..." Ryou said, blushing a little.

Bakura knew something had been lost in translation. "Does he ever think of anything other than sex?"

Ryou blushed even harder, looking away. "I don't think so."

"He didn't creep on you, did he?" Bakura asked, frowning.

"No, he just... asked me how much... sex I promised you to get you to help me..."

Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just ignore him, Ryou. He's a pervert."

Ryou nodded, then looked up at him. "So... why did you help me?"

"What?"

"Why did you help me?" he repeated, waiting for Bakura's answer.

Bakura shrugged. "No particular reason," he said as he wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders.

Ryou felt a warmth spread through his stomach and moved closer to Bakura, grinning as he snuggled into his side. Despite the vague answer, or maybe because of it, Ryou knew why Bakura had stood up for him.

"Hey Ryou," Bakura said, making the younger boy look up at him. He had a lewd smile on his face and was leering down at Ryou, "About that role-playing I mentioned earlier..."

"'Kura!"

* * *

**;) And he calls Marik a pervert. Anyways, I'll probably put up a few more chapters, but they're gonna be episodic, so there's no cliff hangers and such. Please review!**


	2. AN

**Hey there!**

**Sorry for making you think I was updating with actual content and then dashing your hopes. I'm mean like that :)**

**Anyways, I haven't been on fanfiction for a while and just realized that several people actually like this fanfic! I was pretty surprised. And sadly it's been so long since I wrote this I can't remember what I was planning on doing with this plot bunny. I only remember Malik was involved and Keshima still had the opportunity to be a douche... there might have been a cheerleader somewhere in there too...**

**So, this is where you come in. Tell me what you want me to do. Seriously. I'll try to turn anything you come up with into a chapter as long as I don't have to right hard core sex scenes. Those make me uncomfortable. And there's the off chance that my mom might get curious as to what I do on fanfiction and check and... yeah... not good... you would never hear from me again until I left the house.**

**Where was I... oh yeah! Review, PM, whatever you please and tell me what you want me to do. I feel all guilty about neglecting this fic...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then, I know its been a LLLOOONNNGGG time since I last updated, and I really don't have a valid excuse. :) This plot bunny's been hopping around in my head for a while now, nibbling at my conscience and all, and I just can't ignore it anymore. And I have a nice long break from school so I have the time to write. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Bakuraaaa!" screamed a mass of white fluffy hair as it ran down the hall and crashed into Bakura's chest. The force of Ryou's tackle knocked Bakura back a couple steps and the shock left him speechless for a moment. He hesitantly put his arms around the boy, and was puzzled to find the boy quivering.

"... Ryou?" Bakura asked, "Umm... what the hell?"

Ryou looked up from where his head had been buried in Bakura's shirt, his eyes wide and frightened. "'K-kura... I-I..."

And that was about how far Ryou got before hiding his face in Bakura's shirt again, trembling uncontrollably.

The elder teen frowned, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to think of what could have caused Ryou to act this way. "Ryou... did someone hurt you?"

The boy shook his head and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Hmm..." Bakura absentmindedly stroked Ryou's hair as he continued to guess at the cause of his boyfriend's hysteria. "Diiiiiid... a family member die?"

Another shake no.

Damnit.

"Did you fall asleep in class and your teacher called you out on it? Did you get a B on your math test? Out with it Ryou!"

Once again, those great big brown eyes looked up at him, all shiny and filled with tears, his bottom lip quivering slightly. _Aww... he's so cute..._ Bakura thought absently as he waited for Ryou to compose himself enough to tell him what was wrong.

"I-I... I had to use the loo so I asked my teacher..."

_Loo? Wow, he's only that British when he's_ really _upset. I'd better listen carefully..._

"... and she gave me the pass so I went to the men's loo and opened the door and... and..."

"And..." Bakura prompted, curious. Ryou wasn't the type to go this ballistic over a clogged toilet or something.

Ryou looked side to side secretively, then whispered, "Yugi and Yami were in there."

Bakura blinked slowly, still not getting it. "Bakura! They were... you know..." his voice lowered even more, and Bakura need to lean in closer to hear the words, "... doing it..."

"Oooooh, they were having sex," Bakura said, then he made a disgusted face, "Eww... that's traumatizing."

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. "I know."

"Sorry you had to see that Ryou," Bakura said, hugging him and patting his head in a consoling way. His mind was elsewhere though. _How did that bastard Yami get Yugi to have sex with him in school? Yugi's just as shy as Ryou is! How come I'm not getting any?_

"It's just so awkward! Yugi's my best friend, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Bakura replied, still caught in his previous train of thought.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Ryou whispered.

Bakura nodded, barely listening. "It's okay," he said vaguely.

"I mean... it looked so painful! Putting something so big in such a small hole!"

"It'll be... wait, what?"

Ryou blushed suddenly, even his ears turning pink. "I... uh..."

_Big... hole... that means Ryou saw... SHIT! DAMNIT! YAMI STOLE RYOU'S EYE VIRGINITY!_

"'Kura?" Ryou asked nervously, watching Bakura's face turn into an expression of pure fury.

"Where?" Bakura ground out between clenched teeth, "Where is that bastard?"

"T-the bathroom by the cafeteria, but- Bakura?" Ryou cried as the elder stalked away down the hall, his hands clenched into fists and his black trenchcoat billowing out behind him in a very intimidating manner. "B-Bakura wait for me!"

Ryou ran after him, worried he'd do something violent and get himself suspended... again.

The bathroom wasn't very far away, and Bakura's legs were so long that Ryou didn't catch up with him until they got to the bathroom. Ryou hesitated before entering after Bakura, worried that Yugi and Yami were still... well, you know. "Is it safe, 'Kura?" Ryou asked after knocking on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, now get in here."

Ryou took a deep breath and peaked his head in, ready to squeeze his eyes shut and run if need be. Thankfully, the two lovebirds were dressed again, although their clothes were slightly crinkled. Yugi's cheeks and ears were flushed bright red with embarrassment, but Yami had a vaguely amused expression on his face. The faint smirk Yugi's boyfriend wore was probably due to Bakura's obvious rage. Bakura's whole face was painted red, his eyebrows were knitted together, one of his eyelids was twitching with aggitaion, and his entire body was quivering with anger. It was comical really, watching the metaphorical steam pour out of Bakura's ears, and if Ryou wasn't so distressed about what he had recently seen, he probably would have been giggling at his boyfriend's behavior.

"You..." Bakura hissed, pointing a finger at Yami in such a dramatic fashion that the recipient of Bakura's infamous death glare was visibly trying to contain his laughter. Minus Yami's amusement, the whole thing reminded Ryou of the beginning of Rapunzel, when the witch catches the poor man in her garden stealing her Rapunzel lettuce for his wife. Except, instead of saying "You stole my Rapunzel," Bakura said, "You stole Ryou's eye virginity."

"... Eh?" Ryou managed to say, his large eyes blinking in surprise. Did... did Bakura really just say that?

Yami seemed to be thinking the same thing, since he was staring at Bakura with the same flabbergasted expression as Ryou. Yugi, however, seemed to have some sort of... emotional flashflood or something along those lines. His big amythest eyes watered and he ran over to Ryou, hugging him tightly and crying into his sweater. Yugi managed to sob something about how sorry he was and how he'd taken something so precious to Ryou, and about how Ryou had lost his purity. Other than that, Ryou couldn't understand a word he was saying. The young Britain (who really had more right to be upset in this situation than Yugi) started consoling his friend, assuring him that it wasn't the end of the world and that he shouldn't feel so guilty. It didn't seem to help Yugi calm down at all.

_Maybe I should change the subject_, Ryou thought.

"Umm... Yugi?"

The shorter teen looked up at Bakura, his eyes still watering.

"Uhh..." Bollocks. He had nothing. What could he say? "Do... do you know what that weird smell is?"

Fail.

Well, maybe not. It's a boy's bathroom so that was a pretty open ended question. Should be safe too, since it had no connection to sex.

Well, not that Ryou knew about.

Yugi looked up at him, horrified. "Oh my god! I stole your nose virginity too!" Yugi cried, promptly returning to his hysterics.

Ryou patted his head gently, silently puzzled. _So... sex has a smell?_

Meanwhile, Bakura still hadn't taken his eyes off of Yami and his accusitory finger was still pointed at the other's chest. Yami glanced away from his lover, seeing that he was in good hands, and faced Bakura. After taking in the other's unwavering stance, one of Yami's eyebrows rose in a quizical fashion and a faint smile appeared on his face.

Not a happy one, a condescending one.

"So," Yami started, "Are you going to attack me or yell at me or just stand there looking like an idiot?"

It was about now that Bakura realized he had no plan of action. At all. It wasn't the first time he ran right into the middle of somthing without forethought, but this was more important to him than those past instances. This involved Ryou (protective instincts), Yami (must punch that asshole instincts), and his pride ('nuf said). In short, something this important should have a plan, and sadly it did not.

Of course, this didn't stop Bakura from blustering.

"I have a plan," Bakura lied, glaring at the smug bastard currently smirking at him.

"Oh really?" Yami chuckled, "What is it?"

Damn.

"I'm... I'm going to make you pay!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Yami asked, not looking worried in the slightest.

Revenge. Alright, Bakura was good at this. He had the eye for an eye thing down pat.

Slowly, Bakura dropped his arm and smiled. It was about now that Yami started to feel... less confident than usual. He wasn't quite worried yet, that smile could just be a bluff.

"You traumatized my Ryou, so it's only fair that I get to traumatize Yugi, yes?"

Yami scowled, struggling to find fault with Bakura's logic. As hard as Yami tried, he couldn't think of a way to get Yugi out of the equation that Bakura would accept.

"Bakura! That's so mean though!" Ryou protested.

Yami's confident smile quickly returned. Ryou wouldn't let anything happen to Yugi.

"It's only fair," Bakura snapped, glaring over at Ryou. The younger whitenett's eyes widened at Bakura's harsh tone, then narrowed into a dangerous expression.

Bakura blanched, the 'Oh shit!' he was thinking clearly showing on his face.

"Oh really..." Ryou said, his voice dangerously soft, "Well, I'm the one who saw it so I should decide what should be done about it, right?"

"But-"

"After all, that's only fair," Ryou's eyes narrowed even more as he glared at his boyfriend, "Isn't that right, Bakura?"

Bakura quickly realized he wasn't going to win this arguement with Ryou. You couldn't win against an angry Ryou. It was just that simple.

Bakura knew this from experience.

He heaved a defeated sigh, struggling to ignore the almost imperceptable laughter coming from Yami. "What do you want to do?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want you to leave them alone. Can't you see that Yugi feels sorry enough already?" Ryou demanded, gesturing at the boy in his arms who was slowly calming down.

Yugi looked up at Ryou, sniffing softly but smiling a little. "Thanks Ryou, you're so nice..."

Ryou smiled back, peeling him off his body and patting Yugi's head once he had extricated himself from the smaller teen's embrace. The glare was back when he glanced over at Bakura.

"But... But-" Bakura protested as Ryou stalked over to him, grabbed his arm and proceded to drag him out of the bathroom.

"No buts!" Ryou hissed, "You will leave them alone."

But that smug, triumphant smirk on Yami's face got the better of him. Bakura shook off Ryou's grip and pointed at the two boys watching him. "You mark my words. One day, I will make Yugi walk in on me and Ryou doing it and he will be scarred for life!"

"As if!" Ryou snorted, grabbing the back of Bakura's trench coat (and some hair) and dragged him out into the hallway.

Yugi looked over at Yami, who was chuckling to himself. "What are you laughing about, Yami? I'm scared!"

Yami's eyes softened as he looked over at his boyfriend. He walked over and wrapped his arm around the boy, stroking the other's hair. "Don't worry, there's no way Ryou would let that happen to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Ryou's a lot more careful than we are," Yami said, grinning.

Yugi giggled a little and snuggled against Yami's chest. "I guess you're right."

* * *

_3 days later (Bakura works fast)_

Yugi walked over to Ryou's house after Drama Club, carrying some folders that Ryou had left at school. Ryou had texted him and asked if he could bring them to his house, saying he didn't want to walk back to the school. Of course Yugi had accepted, since Ryou's house was on his way home. He'd texted him back, saying he would be over in about 15 minutes.

And he did get there almost exactly 15 minutes later. Yugi had always prided himself on his punctuality.

He opened the door, not bothering to knock. Yugi came over so often, he practically lived there.

He was about to call out for Ryou when a sound in the living room stopped him.

"Mmm... 'Kura..."

Bakura's dark chuckles followed. "You like that Ryou?"

Ryou gasped a little then sighed shakily, "Oh yes... this is quite the apology..."

"Hmm... you know, this would be easier if you took off your shirt."

"Oh." The sound of clothing against skin followed, along with a soft thump as Ryou's shirt landed on the floor.

Yugi was horrified. Were they doing what he thought they were doing? He should check, or no! He should run! In the end, Yugi could do neither. He just stood frozen in place, listening to the sounds coming from the nearby room.

"Hand me the lotion, Ryou."

Yugi's eyes widened.

"...'Kay"

Several seconds later... "This might hurt a little."

"'Kura, what- ahh!"

"Oh God, Ryou you're so tight!"

"Oh, that hurts so good! Do it harder 'Kura! Harder, please!

This was too much for Yugi. He eeped and ran out the door, dropping the folders on his way out.

"Di-did you hear that 'Kura?" Ryou asked, his eyes fluttering open.

Bakura chuckled, knowing exactly who had been listening to the erotic sounds they had made. "It sounded pretty high pitched, maybe it was a bird."

"Hmm..." Ryou closed his eyes again, relaxing further as Bakura continued to rub his sore shoulders.

"You shouldn't carry so many books, Ry. You'll be crippled by the time you're twenty!"

Ryou made a pained moan when Bakura pressed too hard on a sensitive area. Bakura stopped and gently rubbed the spot until Ryou gave a content sigh. "I don't carry that many books. Besides I don't have the time between classes to go to my locker and switch them out."

"I guess I'll just have to give you a massage more often, eh?"

"Oh, that would be just awesome 'Kura!" Ryou grinned, turning around and kissing him.

Bakura wrapped his arms around the boy, practically purring with delight. He knew his plan was briliant. Leaving some of Ryou's folders at school, using Ryou's phone to text Yugi, and of course the massage... it was just pure genius.

The result was better than Bakura ever dreamed. Not only had he gotten revenge on Yami, he got to run his hands all over Ryou's back and kiss the half naked Ryou, who was clearly very happy with him.

Best evil plot ever!

* * *

**:)**

**Yeah, I know the fangirls are angry that the cake was a lie (I know because I am a fangirl) but it would make no sense for Ryou to actually do it with Bakura. He's too shy! Sorry sweeties!**

**I've got some stuff mapped out in my head for future chaps, and I'm taking all your suggestions to heart. I'll work on updating faster but no promises. Homework, studying... bleh... It sucks away at my soul...**

**But you don't want to hear excuses! You want to review this, don't ya? :D**


End file.
